


After Hours

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Multi, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil enjoys the perks of a private shower at SHIELD</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



One of the perks of Phil’s job and rank was the private bathroom at SHIELD. After almost a week in the field, a hot shower was the best way to start unwinding. 

The past few days had been bad enough that the suit Phil had been wearing for two days straight was left in a pile on the floor instead of carefully hung up. He turned the water on full blast and stepped inside. 

The water pounded over him hot and lovely, starting to ease the ache of pulled and stiff muscles. Phil sighed and braced his hands against the wall, letting it beat into his shoulders and back. 

When a pair of calloused hands slid around his waist, Phil didn’t jump. Only two people had the audacity to break into this place and both were welcomed. 

He glanced over his should to see Clint behind him with Natasha stepping out of her cat suit just outside the shower doors. The shower was just big enough to fit all of them. 

Natasha wriggled her way between the wall Phil was leaning against and Phil’s body. He let her, relaxing even more as he was surrounded by his lovers. Their hands traced over his body, more of an exploration than an attempt to arouse. 

Phil enjoyed their touch, knowing they were reassuring themselves that he was fine. The mission had been hard but hadn’t required the skills of the Avengers. Natasha, and especially Clint, worried about him when they couldn’t be his backup. It didn’t matter that he’d been with the best of SHIELD’s operatives - it only mattered that they weren’t there. 

Natasha kissed him softly, Phil parting his lips to let her in. He spread his legs wider when he felt Clint’s fingers brush over the curve of his ass. 

Just like that, the atmosphere turned from comfort to arousal. Clint pressed inside Phil after opening him up. Phil panted, pushing back into him. Natasha turned in his arms to brace herself against the cool tiles. Phil reached down to guide himself into her, feeling her stretch hot and wet around him. 

He let them set the rhythm, giving himself up to the sheer pleasure of being with them. The hot water continued to pound down on them, adding to the sensations coursing through him. 

So lost in the feel of his lovers around him, Phil’s orgasm swept over him before he realized he was even close. He groaned, burying his head in Natasha’s shoulder, dimly hearing Clint coming behind him. He reached around to rub Natasha’s clit, feeling her clench around him as she followed them. 

The water started to cool as they slowly separated enough to clean themselves up. Phil tugged on the jeans and Henley, far to tired to even contemplate pulling on another suit. He let Clint and Natasha herd him out of headquarters and to their home.


End file.
